Abschied
by Kysara
Summary: Wie sagt man einem geliebtem Menschen Lebewohl, wenn man erfährt, das er nie mehr zurückkehren wird? Was wird aus Liebe, die sich nicht entfalten durfte, weil der Krieg den jungen Zauberer zu schnell aus dem Leben geholt hat?Songfiction und Kitsch! o


Hallo meine Lieben!  
Tja, nachdem ich mit "Beyond the Veil" grad nicht so weiterkomme, wie ich es mir wünschte, hier etwas anderes... der Versuch, eine Songfiction (Oneshot) zu schreiben, nur das ich mich hier nicht auf ein Lied festlegen konnte... (o:

folgende Stücke sind hier (in Order of Appearance) mit eingeflossen:  
die "Greifensteinballade" (im englischem Original "Matty Groves") der Übersetzer ist mir leider nicht bekannt, die Geschichte zweier Liebender und ihres unerbitterlichem Ehemannes... (endet mit "legt beide in ein Grab")

"Königstod" von Amber, ein Klagelied um einen guten und gerechten Herrscher, der von dunklen Mächten viel zu früh zu Boron gerufen wurde... (ja, Aventurisches Liedgut, gehört zur Rollenspielwelt DSA)

jaaa... wie hieß es nochmal? "in his Eyes", aus les Miserable (auch wenn ich das sicherheitshalber daheim nochmal nachgucken werde... g)

"Abschied" von Ardeyn Krähenschwinge, noch ein tragisch endendes Liebeslied

Die Welt in der es spielt, ist nicht von mir, sonder von JKRowling, wie ihr euch schon denken konntet, die Lieder sind von den angegebenen Authoren, denen ich keinerlei Rechte streitig machen will und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. g

und nun, viel Spass beim lesen!

* * *

_"...für eine Nacht sei mein..."_

Wenn ich nur wüsste, aus welchem Lied diese Zeile stammt. Die Worte kehren immer wieder, egal, was ich gerade mache... dann verstummen sie eine Zeitlang, bis ich merke, das ich sie nicht mehr denke. Nicht mehr an Euch denke, mit dem dieser Wunsch zusammen hängt. Und wieder _"für eine Nacht sei mein"_...

Eine andere Zeile schiebt sich dazwischen. Ich bin mir zumindest sicher, das es nicht das gleiche Lied ist.

_"Erinnerung kann Trost nicht sein, ist Leinen etwa gleich der Seide?"_

Ihr fehlt mir, schöner Mann. Auch wenn ich es nie gewagt habe, Euch das direkt zu sagen. Ein trauriges Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen.  
Nun, gesagt habe ich es noch nie. Immer nur geschrieben, in Briefe, die niemals abgeschickt wurden.

Das Lächeln gefriert, wie es auch der Regen vor dem Fenster tut. _"I sit and watch the rain, and see tears run down the window pane..."_ Lied um Lied kommt mir in den Sinn, jedes passend und unpassend, unterbricht den Lauf der Gedanken.  
Einen Brief habe ich abgeschickt. Danach hatte ich Hoffnung, soviel Hoffnung, das Ihr einem Wiedersehen nicht nur zustimmen, sondern Euch darüber freuen würdet.  
Daß Ihr mir gestehen würdet, das auch Ihr mich vermisst habt.

Das nächste, was ich von Euch hörte, war sanfter Spott. Vermisst mich nicht zu sehr, habt Ihr geschrieben. Ich seufze und höre wieder den Stimmen in mir zu.

_"die eine Nacht, die er geteilt, der Barde mit der Fee,  
zu kurz war sie und doch zu lang,  
wenn er sie nicht erreicht, unendlich fern..."_

Dieses Mal ist mir sofort bewusst, von wem die Zeilen stammen. Ein Freund hatte das Lied geschrieben, damals, um selber eine gescheiterte Beziehung zu verarbeiten.  
Nun, wenigstens ist hier die Rollenverteilung klar, auch wenn ich man die Geschlechtsverteilung nicht allzuernst nehmen sollte. Denn ich bin ein Mensch, voll und ganz ohne Magie.  
Und das ist etwas, was man von Euch nicht behaupten kann...

Mein Lächeln wird warm, als ich mir die Bilder unserer geteilten Nacht ins Gedächtnis rufe, den Kontrast, den das schwarze Haar auf den hellen Bettbezügen bildete, oder noch schöner, Eure dunklen Wimpern auf heller Haut, als Ihr für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen habt.  
Augen, die mich um den Verstand bringen, wenn sie voller Leben stehen, wenn sie sich vor Lachen entzünden, wie ein Sonnenstrahl das Laub des Herbstwaldes zu lauter funkelnden Juwelen verwandeln kann.

Immer noch lächelnd schüttel ich den Kopf. Das sind Worte, wie ein Mann sie einer Frau als Liebesgedicht ins Ohr raunen sollte. Nun, in seiner tiefen Stimmlage würde es sich sicher gut anhören. Allein die Vorstellung, wie sein warmer Atem dabei über ihre Haut streifen könte...

Aber es sind keine Worte für eine Frau, die von Anfang an wusste, das er nur eine Gefährtin für die Nacht sucht.

Und es sind Worte, wie sie sie sicher nie zu hören bekommen würde, nicht von ihm.

_"Zu spät, die Zeit zurückzudrehen,_

_über die Schulter zurückzusehen..."_

Er war fort. Zurück in seine Welt aus Magie, alten Familien und Geheimnissen. Nur die wenigsten wissen, das diese Bücher, die Geschichten um den jungen Zauberlehrling und seinen Kampf für das gute mehr sind als schöne Geschichten.

Sie sind wahr. Und wenn sie wahr sind, dann wird er nie wieder zurückkehren. Ich werde nie erfahren, ob er mich vielleicht doch hätte lieben können, oder ob das zärtlichste, was ich von ihm bekommen konnte, sanfter Spott war, um mich ein wenig aufzuziehen.

Ich verlasse meinen Fensterplatz, gehe zur Anrichte und schenke mir Wein aus dem Decanter ein, der schon lange dort steht und wartet, setzte mich in den Sessel und werfe noch einen letzten Blick auf ein Papier, seltsam alt und zerknittert, das auf dem Tisch liegt.

Er war tot. Die Eule kam heute morgen. Und jedes der Lieder, die mich seitdem verfolgten, endete gleich...

_"zu spät, den Weg zurück zu gehen,_

_das Gift aus dem Becher herauszunehmen._

_Dieser Abschied wird der letzte sein..."_


End file.
